stray_kishifandomcom-20200214-history
Kidako Kiyomizu
Kidako Kiyomizu (清水坂機だこ, Kiyomizu Kidako), mostly known as Kida, is the main protagonist of Stray fdfgds. Kida is the current Seiheiki of this millennium, thus, she chooses to fight alongside Grim and Ikuto along with finding all 13 Rose Knights in order to save the world. Appearance Kida is a slender and well-endowed woman of small height. She has deep tan skin, cherry red irises, and light pale grey hair. Her mother is from somewhere on the island of Barbados, while her father is of Japanese descent. She has three distinct small beauty mark moles at the bottom of her right eye, in which her brother has two and her father had one. Her hair was waist-length and kept in a ponytail with two small semi-pigtails to keep the hair out of her eyes and to frame her face, but with an encounter with Naga’s at her school, it is now in a short curly bob that she usually keeps in a high bun or pony. Since she doesn’t like the attention nor how she gets bullied for them, she wears large glasses to hide them. Though small, she does have a good figure - claims most of the boys, but she is clumsy because of how small she is and manages to fumble over small things. She has a big scar that stretches across her back from an injury she had as a child, saving Ikuto from a Naga that tried to kill him when they were younger - making her insecure and reluctant to wear clothing that reveals it. She likes to wear street clothing; mostly on missions, she’s usually found wearing a cardigan or large hoodie. Because of how often she excerts herself with her abilities, Kida is often covered in bangages because of the Reiatsu that cuts her as it tries to escape her body. Kida always wears a small picture of her family around her neck in small golden heart locket. Personality At first, Kida was a kind, sweet, and very timid girl, sometimes getting bullied because of her quiet exterior. She was also very cowardly and highly emotional at the same time, sometimes overthinking herself and getting flushed. Most of the time, she used to cry in most tough situations or conflicts, shying away from any kind of conflict or problems, which made those around her think of her as a week. After meeting Ikuto, however, and fully inheriting the power of the Seihaiki, she became much more brave and headstrong, as well as perverse. Because of her originally weak will, her fusion with Seihaiki, however, caused her to become far more brooding and confident. Though, she still supports her friends and tries to encourage and help them in any way possible. Kida is also very diligent and strong-willed, stubborn at times when she needs to get her way. Kida is a caring person, and will never hesitate to rescue someone in danger, even if she knows that she isn’t strong enough to do it - usually crying as she does it because she wonders why her body moves before she can think about the action first. Often, she does this on a whim, taking a more careless approach than the usual overthinking she goes through. Kida has also shown to be selfless enough to try to help people with personal, emotional problems, even if it does not concern her. Her heroic spirit is recognized by many, having earned the loyalty and gratitude of characters that were previously antagonistic to her such as Robin , Oz, Leo, and Tsubasa. She is often shown to be able to relate to people easily and connect their feelings to his own, such as Robin's grief over his mother and Karna’s ambition to defeat Spirit. She’s also able to understand Jungkook's desperate desire to protect his family, as she grew up with no family due to her mother and father passing away and brother being gone having to support the both of them. Kida relates well to being an outcast with Lavi due to being constantly harassed by bullies, children and rude adults alike because of her “abnormal” features. In general, she is often the first one to try and make people feel better if they're down. She's not the type of person for school or studying, though, she usually just struggles and gets scolded by teachers or asks Ringo to tutor her on a good day. Despite her timid and Tsunade obstinate attitude, Kida is often shown to be more sensitive than she lets on, which is shown when she is stuck in the Yellow's homunculus mechanical prison when Jungkook tries to rescue her and she denies him, openly crying, afraid of herself after she hurt Ikuto and Henry. She’s also shown to have a soft spot for animals, rather fond of Fou when he isn’t being perverted. Her weak point would how she can’t express herself very well, nor how timid she is in odd situations while she exhausts herself until she turns red and faints. Since her childhood, Kida has always had poor health, this is why most of her peers never wanted to hang out with her because of how easily she exerted herself. She sometimes still faints on occasion or easily becomes ill. Abilities Overall When not using her Equip, Kida relies on hand to hand combat and has decent prowess and physical parameters learned from the boys guidance. Even though he was still outmatched in strength and speed; Kida was also able to injure Zoey, which shows a drastic improvement in Kida's abilities as in her first battle. High Pain Tolerance Kida has shown in many occasions that she is able to handle and bear with a lot of pain, such times are mostly because of the repercussion of over-using her Aria - having cut all over her body from the Reiatsu inside being over the exverted inside of her small body. However, she can still manage to move her body despite feeling excruciating pain, which was seen in her fights with Zoey and Number Five. Rose Equip The magic Kida is specialized in because of her position as the Seiheiki, it's somewhat a type of Caster Magic, but only Kida is available to use this type of magic since it's granted to her by the Celestial Force itself. This Magic allows the user to store weapons and armors in the Celestial Force were the Paladin's reside and summon them during battle. This gives the user a high level of offense, defense, flexibility and variety in combat, regarding the type of the armor and/or weapon they Requip. This type of Requip also gives the user the ability to use, and gain resistance to, natural elements through the use of certain armors, as seen by Kida's resistance. Though Kida can only use two equipped at a time, if she goes over her limit, she can easily cough up blood, faint, get injured by the escaping Reiatsu or she'll faint. Trivia * Kida is extremely fond of strawberries and peaches; mostly fruit *She likes to collect action figures of her favorite animes and games *Kida has a hard time studying in school and prefers to look outside daydreaming *Her favorite food is actually Korean food, in which Jungkook introduced her to * When she’s alone at home, she likes to blasts loud rap music - which usually results in noise complaints from the neighbors * She oddly looks more like her dad than mother * She has to sleep for 11 hours a day or can’t function * She’s very reluctant to try hard in school since she doesn’t have much of an idea of what she wants to do in life * She’s surprisingly good at the claw game and looking for things * She isn’t very good at cooking or cleaning, even though she’s trying and learning; so Gin or Hyorin comes by usually to help her